omegaseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Congressional Knights
The Congressional Knights was an enormous organisation that controlled roughly forty percent of Filgaia's entire population. It was initially formed to prevent complete global domination by the Global Union. During its time, it had many subsidiary organizations, most notably Brionac and Deadpool. =History= The Human War which was a massive conflict was caused by two groups that split Filgaia in two, one of these was known as the Congressional Knights, a conglomerate of citizens who opposed the Global Union's absolute rule. It was Dictatorship vs. parliamentarism... Although the two groups were in direct opposition to one another politically, they were basically fighting with the same purpose in mind... It was all 'For the future of Filgaia.' Firm in their beliefs, the two sides clashed violently, and soon the flames of war engulfed all of Filgaia... As the fighting spread, the weapons that were used grew ever more powerful and brutal... Soon they were not only harming their enemies, but themselves as well... The Global Union and the Congressional Knights... Though they fought one another, they ended up hurting themselves. In the end everything was in ruins... The war raged on for 78 years. As time went by, it gradually became more and more of a quagmire. In the final stages of the war, both sides were exhausted and unable to continue fighting. The actual end of the war came about quite suddenly though. An internal coup d'etat caused the collapse of the Global Union. With their opponents gone the Congressional Knights emerged victorious, and this unprecedented world war effectively came to an end. The Congressional Knights had won a victory of sorts, but the path they chose to follow was not a bright one. These 'Knights' the people had elected were either chosen solely for their image, having had no political sense nor background whatsoever, or because they had promised concessions to the districts from which they hailed. Predictably, the post-war deliberations were a chaotic mess, and all attempts at reconstruction went nowhere. Feeling the limits of democratic rule, the leader of the Knights temporarily disbanded the council, and attempted to make a fresh start. However, he was assassinated and the world soon fell into chaos once again, exactly like it was during the war. The war was over... But order had not been restored, and little by little, Filgaia fell into anarchy. The Congressional Knights disappeared amidst all the chaos and confusion. After all the violence that took place, the peace that arrived seemed like one of tired desperation. But that wasn't the sort of peace people had fought for during the war... With no strength and no on left to build the future, civilization slowly but surely began to regress... =Members= During the War Council Members * Azure Knight * Celadon Knight * Crimson Knight * Indigo Knight * Saffron Knight * Shadow Knight Notable Soldiers * Albel Nox -The second highest ranked soldier of the Congressional Knights who was not one of the six knights. Leader of the Black Brigade. * Alpha * Beowulf Atma * Brionac Forces * Maestro, son of Trode, he despised Scythe for being given the Dragovian Sword, he hunted Scythe after Scythe killed his father, he has not been seen since. * Scourge - Highest ranked soldier of the Congressional Knights who was not one of the Six Council Members, he trained Albel. Killed by Hauser Blackwell during the war. * Scythe - Human experiment, first saw battle at the end of the war. Post War/Crimson Knight's Assassination Council Members * Azure Knight * Celadon Knight * Indigo Knight * Saffron Knight * Shadow Knight Notable Soldiers * Albel Nox – The highest ranked soldier of the Congressional Knights who was not one of the five Council Members. Leader of the Black Brigade. * Alpha - A high class Soldier. The son of Scourge, he renamed himself after the death of his father, is obsessed with killing Hauser Blackwell. * Bass – Low class soldier, member of the Black Brigade. * Lightning - Second class soldier, another member of the Black Brigade. * Zangan – Leader of the Elite Soldiers, son of Zanzegan. * Zegan – Member of Elite Soldiers, youngest son of Zanzegan. Post Council Assassination Emperor * Bass Notable Soldiers * Albel Nox – Bass's second in command. =See Also= * Human War * Brionac * Global Union Category:Organisations